talesoffandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Tales of Graces Original Soundtrack
Tales of Graces Original Soundtrack (テイルズ オブ グレイセス オリジナル サウンドトラック) est sorti le 10 février 2010. Comme à l'accoutumée, cet album est composé par Motoi Sakuraba et Hibiki Aoyama, qui effectua ici son tout dernier projet pour la firme. Pistes Disque 1 #'Mamoritai -White Wishes- (Tales of Graces Version)' (まもりたい ～White Wishes～ (Tales of Graces Version)) #:Composition: Hiroo Yamaguchi #:Arrangement: JUNKOO #:Paroles: MIZUE #:Chant: BoA #: #'Tales of Graces' (Tales of Graces) #: #'Beyond the Sunlit Path' (木漏れ日の先に) #: #'Never Let Go' (力いっぱい握り締めて) #: #'Victorious Cheer' (凱歌をあげろ!) #: #'Requiem for the Fallen' (朽ち果ての鎮魂歌) #: #'Meeting in the Meadow' (Is filled with flowers) #: #'Innocent Eyes' (Innocent eyes) #: #'Sophie' (ソフィ) #: #'Fresh Air' (清涼な空気) #: #'A Dream in Every Step' (歩みと同じ数の夢) #: #'Home of the Frolicking Wind' (風の舞う街) #: #'Children's Adventure' (子どもたちの冒険) #: #'Dividing Rift' (心離れて) #: #'Impending Crisis' (迫り来る危機) #: #'The Pact' (誓い) #: #'Beckoned to the Sea' (船旅への誘い) #: #'Swept by the Sea Breeze' (潮風に吹かれて) #: #'Pomp and Majesty' (王都～威風堂々～) #: #'Prostrate in the Dark' (闇に臥す) #: #'Turbulence' (不穏) #: #'Crossed Stars' (凶星) #: #'Different Conflict' (Different conflict) #: #'First Benefited' (First benefited) #: #'Childhood's End' (Protects the hazard) #: #'Not Getting Through' (届かない想い) #:Thème original: Hiroo Yamaguchi #: Disque 2 #'Whet the Sheath' (抜刀!研ぎ澄ませ!) #: #'Vanished Amidst the Trees' (樹々彼方に消えた村) #: #'What Blocks the Way' (立ち塞がるもの) #: #'Reminiscence' (追憶) #: #'Strife' (争い) #: #'Past the Droplets' (雫の向こうに) #: #'Timely Return' (到来!) #: #'Perplexing Blade' (惑う剣) #: #'Pascal's Theme' (パスカルのテーマ) #: #'Not Hither But Thither' (遥けき彼方よりこなたへ) #: #'Pursuit of Knowledge' (英知を求めて) #: #'Lakefront Bustle' (湖畔の賑わい) #: #'The Path to Victory' (勝利への導) #: #'The Stronghold's Pulse' (要塞の息吹) #: #'Where Malice Festers' (悪意の滞留する館) #: #'Rise to the Challenge' (決戦!奮い立たせて) #: #'The Rightful King' (New king of the wind) #: #'The Mad King's Onslaught' (狂王の襲来) #: #'Awakening' (Second coming of that day) #: #'Moment of Parting' (Moment of parting) #: #'Primal Forces' (Furious storm) #: #'Warm Thoughts' (暖かな想い) #: #'Trade in Souls and Sand' (人と物と砂の交じわう岸壁) #: #'Hot Sands, Burning Haze' (熱砂と陽炎を幾度と) #: #'Brawl in the Blazing Heat' (灼熱の乱闘) #: #'The Crux of Cryas' (魔法科学の深遠) #: #'Cavern of the Beast' (巨獣の岩窟) #: #'Dance of Fountains' (統水の舞踏) #: #'The Parched Earth Sighs' (溜息ひとつ大地は渇き) #: Disque 3 #'Answering the Ocean's Call' (魅惑の海原へ) #: #'Behold the Crimson Sky' (見よ!天空は紅蓮) #: #'To the Sea of Dancing Snow' (雪の舞う海へ) #: #'Frozen Soles' (凍えた踵) #: #'Blast of the Frigid Wind' (寒風一閃!) #: #'A City Swept Away' (流れついた町) #: #'The Monochrome Fortress' (百黒の城塞) #: #'Chasing a Distant Memory' (遥かなる記憶の果て) #: #'Forbidden Legacy' (禁忌の遺産) #: #'Crevice of Winter's Onset' (冬が始まったクレバス) #: #'Metamophosis' (Rejection cage) #: #'T-Minus One' (Countdown begins) #: #'Put the Feelings into the Sky' (Put the feelings into the sky) #: #'Endless Silence' (果て無き静寂) #: #'Emergence at Eternity's End' (悠久の果てに現れたもの) #: #'A Rest for Weary Feet' (歩みを止めて眠りについて) #: #'Born Beyond Those Doors' (この扉の奥で生まれたもの) #: #'Lambda' (Lambda) #: #'Shatter the Steel' (その鋼を砕け!) #: #'Homecoming' (Struggle to regain) #: #'Tales Revisited' (テイルズ詠み会始) #: #'Cats at Play' (みんなあそぶネコ!) #: #'Adventure on the Shore' (渚のアバンチュール) #: #'The Bozz's Holiday Log' (かめにん部長の休息日誌) #: #'Conqueror's Cage' (覇王の籠) #: #'Evangelist of Souls' (魂の伝道者) #: Disque 4 #'Muddied Coffers' (混濁ひきこもる櫃) #: #'Corrosion' (侵食するもの) #: #'The Promised Battle' (約束された闘い) #: #'Twisted Smile' (歪な微笑み) #: #'The Curtain Rises' (舞台の幕開け) #: #'Dance of Madness' (狂乱舞踏) #: #'Apart at the Seams' (Pour in the debris) #: #'Sword That Splits the Earth' (大地をつらぬきし剣) #: #'Hestless Sword' (焦燥の剣) #: #'Beating as One' (繋がる想い) #: #'The Heavens Tremble' (震天) #: #'Destiny's Wail' (命の叫び) #: #'Toward Tomorrow' (明日へ) #: #'Dancing in the Wind' (風に舞って) #: #'Blossomgale' (When the promised) #: #'Ride the Wishes' (Ride the wishes) #: #'Mamoritai -White Wishes- (Ending Version)' (まもりたい ～White Wishes～ (Ending Version)) #:Thème original: Hiroo Yamaguchi #: #'Sophie's Tale' (Forever forever) #: Galerie Détails supplémentaires *Les morceaux tirés de la version "f" du jeu sont disponibles dans le musée: **'Terminus of Destruction' (滅びの終着) **: **'Recursion of Life' (生命回帰) **: **'Epic Release' 解き放て！) **: **'Fearsome Essence' (畏怖すべき存在) **: **'Dance Fantasia' (夢幻乱舞) **: **'All on the Line' (全てを賭して) **: **'Worthy Guardian' (清廉なる守護者) **: **'Defender of Life' (命の守り人) **: **'Connected Destinies' (繋ぐ命、見守る命) **: **'Speak Your Mind' (声を届けて) **: **'The Days to Come' (これからの日々) **: Catégorie:Albums Tales of Graces